Lay With Me
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: For Envyyy. There is only one thing Deidara wants during the early morning. SasoDei, canon-verse, a soft morning scene, short oneshot. Third place winner for Crossing the Distance


Third winner of the contest I ran for Crossing the Distance! The winner was Envyyyy and the pairing she chose was SasoDei. The plot idea is mine! Please enjoy

...

The pillow was too warm and dent in too far. The sheets were tangled too much. And the mattress just… felt too empty. All these things were signs that it was time to wake up, even if Deidara truly did not feel like it. But it was also too much effort to flip his pillow around and straighten out his sheets. It wasn't worth it. Not when he was all alone in this bed.

Blue eyes slowly opened, blinking against the harsh light of the lamp turned on a few feet away, standing on a desk to make someone's work done a little easier. Some might say it was inconsiderate of the other to turn on the light and choose to work in the same room where Deidara was sleeping, instead of choosing to do it in another room, so he wouldn't disturb Deidara's sleep. But that was not how Deidara saw things. The fact that the other stayed to work in the same room said he didn't want to leave Deidara during the night, the time where he did not need to sleep while Deidara did. And then during those morning hours where the sun was slowly rising, he chose not to open the curtains and let sunlight filter through. He was considerate, always had been.

Hugging the pillow a little closer to his face Deidara watched those nimble fingers work the rough wood, scraping off layer after layer until it was smooth enough for his taste. It reminded Deidara of how those fingers felt on his skin, sliding paths down his arms, his chest, his legs, whatever the other wanted to touch. It was an odd sensation. Not the same as when a human would touch Deidara, but he was not human, at least his body was not. There was nothing soft about the other. Nothing that truly said "touch me" and yet Deidara still wanted to. It meant nothing to the other, but Deidara couldn't still his curiosity. And in that strange tangle they had grown together, closer and closer. Now they shared a room.

But they shared more than just a room, far more than that. Not that either of them would actually say something about it, give what they had a label. Deidara would not even dare voice his needs now, even if the longing was tugging at his heart, forcing him to reach out. But he wouldn't do it. He would not ask.

_Lay with me_

The words would echo through his mind as his eyes stayed focused on the other's every move. He would watch and wait, hoping that at some point this could be acknowledged. That they would finally decide to move on and say…

_Lay with me_

Muddy brown eyes finally glanced up, this uninterested look covering his face, but that was not how the other felt about everything. It was a front. Show this expression and no one would ask questions. It was easy to handle and it's not like he showed other expressions much anyway.

Their eyes locked and a few seconds passed. Neither would speak, voice the things they wanted the most. It was all just guessing, trying to figure out exactly what the other was thinking. It wasn't easy, but it was their way of handling things. And today was one of the days where the guess was right. The other stood up, pushing the chair backwards, the legs scraping over the floor. In a few steps he had reached the bed. The cloak was pushed off his shoulders and fell to the floor, pooling around his feet in a big heap.

Sucking in a deep breath Deidara waited. The bed dipped under the other's weight as the first knee hit the mattress. Sheets were lifted up and a second later the cold, hard wooden chest was pressed against Deidara's back. An arm was thrown over Deidara's side, the joints cracking slightly. And then he was pulled close, hugged into a tight embrace.

There was nothing comforting about his hold. No warm radiating from the other's body. No soft skin pressed against Deidara's own. It wasn't a hug as someone would expect one to be. It wasn't loving, it wasn't sweet and yet Deidara let his eyes flutter close, not caring that the pillow was too warm and dent in or that the sheets were still tangled around his legs. Because now the bed was not empty anymore.

'Morning, Deidara.'

'Morning, Sasori- Danna,' he whispered, shuffling a little closer and hugging the other's body just a little closer.

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, link is on my profile.

Love, Dana


End file.
